John's Coven for Vampires
by John-Elppa
Summary: A collection of chapters and clips based on my own world and species of vampire.
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer: **

**This will be a collection of short chapters/clips written from random ideas using my own vampire characters and story premise. Although inspired and influenced greatly by _Twilight_ (hence why it is placed in this section) it is in no way meant to be within, or coinciding with the Twilight universe. The main purpose of this is for me to collect up a number of items and hopefully develop enough _original_ and _unique_ ideas to turn it into a novel of its own. **

**To all those who read: please submit reviews, I greatly need feedback, especially if you feel that any of my clips/chapters seem to coincide a little _too_ much with _Twilight_. I hope to avoid this overall, because I truly want to come up with my own original ideas. Most of those ideas are hidden on a text document and will not be revealed unless I write about them. **

**To all those who enjoy my submissions under _Twilight_: please be patient and let me know! I may not post very often, I will post as I write and as things come, but as I have work and school to deal with as well, this may not be as often as I'd like. I thank you all in advance for your kindness and your patience.**

** Also, I have not yet read _New Moon_ upon posting this story, so any relationship to that novel is completely coincidental, but I appreciate any reviews saying so by those of you who read. I will update saying so when I have begun/finished _New Moon_. Again, I thank you all in advance!  
**

**And now, on to the first of the writings! **

_Short explanation: This is two clips actual from two different character perspectives. Both are written from the first person, but the first is from Lilly's point of view, a fifteen year old high school girl (age subject to change) laying eyes on Johnathan for the first time, one of the vampire twins. The second is from Chase's point of view, Lilly's older brother at the age of eighteen, and in college, seeing Mathias, Johnathan's twin brother, for the first time ever at school there. They both happen simultaneously in the story. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me in a review, or email me._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**First Sight**

It's a funny thing, knowing exactly when you meet the person you'll love for eternity and forever. You aren't consciously aware, yet somewhere within the deeper reaches of your psyche, it's there. It strikes you after staring in those deep, understanding eyes embedded within that perfect face, or hearing words spoken in that flawless voice. You don't know it because it strikes you as fear. It's a fear that you cannot feel until you realize you've been standing absolutely still as a frozen statue, paralyzed by it. It's the fear of that person being able to reach into you and steal the very essence you are missing, the half which makes you whole, and yet you know they would grasp it gently in their tranquil, heavenly hands in front of you, and return it, so that you'll never have to feel alone again.

Of course, it happened to me much sooner than I would have expected, and as expected of a fifteen year old teenage girl with emotions from desperate depression, to fleeting glee. So naturally, I was completely mistaken.

His face was dark, solemn, his hair combed off to the sides with just a few strands hanging over his forehead. His eyes wavered across the hallway over the heads of countless others, a mysteriously dark color I could not discern from the distance he was at. He just glanced over me, as I did a double take to see him entirely. I did stop. I ceased. I froze. I was immobile, powerless against his gaze as he turned his eyes back to me. He stared, never slowing his pace through the crowd. His unchanging face was impassive. I couldn't take my eyes out of his as they held mine, captivated entirely in his gaze. He seemed to hold some kind of longing there as he kept me captive within a sea of emotions that emanated from his very presence. I couldn't break off, not in shame, not in embarrassment, though I'm sure I felt it, my eyes were locked eternally. Even after he took them away. Even after his eyes darkened further to despair from that deep, longing tone, turning into a small alcove along the hallway and into the classroom.

It was agonizing, the moments being ensnared and unable to even listen to the voice from that perfect creature that I longed to hear. And all at once I had collected myself again. I was moving, my feet nonchalant, but my panicked heart pounding the blood through my veins as I was carried calmly to class by routine alone. Clutching my books tightly, I slowly lowered them onto my desk after sitting, my eyes blank.

"Lilly," a hushed voice came from behind me. I was silent. "Lilly!" she said again in a hoarse whisper. Something in my head broke my spell.

"What?" I managed to say, turning around too fast, making my head spin as it caught up with the blood rushing through me from my throbbing heart.

"Are you ok? You walked in here looking like you'd seen a ghost!" Her face was aghast. My cheeks flushed, restoring some color to them.

"Yes," I whispered. The bell rang, thankfully. It would be at least fifty minutes before I'd have to worry about explaining what happened. What _did_ happen, I found myself wondering. I couldn't concentrate but on one thing. The terror he made me feel. I sighed wearily at his flawless complexion, and his eyes, that passionate longing that he cradled me in for only moments that felt as if eternity had come, but it wasn't long enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't really know what to expect from college, hallways less crowded, people my age and older, lecture halls instead of classroom. Well, not at this college. A small, community college. Cheap. That was the deal, but it was a good one.

There was his face, in front of mine; a group of people across the hall were already staring at it. Gorgeous.

_What?_ _What_ did I just think? I'm losing it. But his eyes…so welcoming…that body… Guys are _not_ my thing. What on earth was I thinking? I shook my head, tilting it down slightly to regain myself. When I brought it back up, he was staring at me. A smirk drew from the edge of his face. I stopped. Whoa, keep moving. My legs apparently weren't listening. When I took the step forward, I stumbled, and I fumbled with my books, breaking his stare from mine. He chuckled, ever so lightly. I couldn't tell, it was magnificent. Wait, he just _laughed_ at me, and I'm finding his voice _magnificent_? The group of girls that were staring at him began giggling at me. I turned back quickly to yell, "Watch where you're going!" but when I did, I was surprised to meet his dazzling, emerald eyes. Dazzling. I've lost it. I've completely lost my god damn marbles. They're spread across the floor, and I'm slipping over them still wondering where they went.

I fumbled with my book again, this time my heart racing. His mouth smirked before he quickly returned his attention to what was in front of him. I gaped. I stared. I gawked. Anything you can imagine, I was entranced and couldn't break free even though his carefree, rich, and dominating eyes has left me. I wanted them back.

Get a grip, you homosexual panda. Why is it that I cannot find myself at least somewhat attracted to the women who were just giggling at me? I turned swiftly as I heard them again, breaking my fantasy as my heart ached at his strong complexion, his bulging arms that held an unknown power over me, menacing, yet gentle. I longed to be held. Now his face _and_ his arms, not just his eyes. I forced myself to stare at one of the girl's chests. It was blatantly obvious, my head turned to adjust for walking as I eyed them fiercely. Her expression was appalled. She flung a book at me, striking me straight between the eyes. I was knocked back and into the wall, my arms flying upward, sending my books into the air and then back down onto me, and eventually to the floor.

"Pervert," she scorned, as she approached and retrieved her weapon.

"I deserved that," I muttered incoherently as I collected the tools of knowledge that had probably done their job knocking some sense into me when one collapsed onto my face. I was now feeling sorry for myself for what I had lowered myself into doing. Desperation shouldn't make me do that. Desperation…longing…his hair was tangled in a web of curls that swept over his head. His skin was pale, smooth, and strikingly elegant.

It was that word that snapped me out of it again. I checked my schedule glumly and made my way to class. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer stands as what is mentioned in the first "chapter" of this "story." Also keep in mind these go in no particular order. I simply write what comes to mind. Make sure to also read any and all notes preceeding a "chapter." Thank you **

_Note: This is two scenes, again supposed to happen simultaneously, of Lilly speaking to Johnathan for the first time, and Chase speaking to Mathias for the first time respectively. Enjoy _

**Confrontations**

He was there again, embracing me in his eyes with that cold, longing stare. My hands felt clammy as sweat began to collect on my palms. It was the fear again. He looked away this time briefly, breaking my spell, and I averted my eyes as soon as I could. The fear was gone now and a wave of anger rushed over me as I felt his eyes upon me again.

I didn't look up, I was too mad, but I knew where he was. I started to approach him. I wasn't sure if he looked surprised, or if his face remained expressionless, save the passionate longing in them… I shook my head. No sympathy here, whatever his story was. I clenched my hands tightly around my books as my lips pursed in frustration.

"I don't know what you're doing, or how you're doing it, but stop it," I demanded, my voice tight with aggravation. I still hadn't looked up at him, and was about to repeat myself when he answered.

"I'm sorry…I haven't the slightest inclination as to what you are talking about." My fists relaxed and I looked up at him, my eye softening at his incredulous demeanor. Only his calm face that was spread with a subtle expression of surprise betrayed his soft and melodious voice. Then the fear swept over me again, and I gritted my teeth at him.

"You _do_ know, and, and," I stammered.

"And what?" he asked sweetly and innocently, penetrating me with his longing eyes.

"I don't know..," I muttered back to him. A smile formed upon his tender lips without a hint of malice, or anger, or even resentment. There was nothing in him that I could discern as threatening. Why did I feel so afraid?

"There, see? There's nothing wrong here at all."

"Yes, there _is_," I insisted. "Every time I see you, every time you come within arms reach, I am overcome with an absolute and undeniable sense of fear, and when I look into your eyes, I—" I stopped my confession, embarrassed to admit any further.

His smile faded, and his face turned more serious, his eyes darkening further. "You really shouldn't pay that much attention to me," he said, his tone riddled with subtle frustration, and before I could reply, he had turned from me and walked away. I only captured a small glimpse of him as he entered another classroom, his fists clenched tightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was too frustrated to think of anything else. Too many times now had my pants suddenly felt smaller at the sight or thought of him. This was insane. I approached him in a flurry where I had hoped others wouldn't notice; the corner where he was standing in the crowded court in the east wing of the college.

"Ok, listen here you son of a bitch," I said in a feeble attempt to sound intimidating. He just stood there, smiling at me with that amused expression that he wore every time he looked at me. "I'm sick of this, stop stalking me!" I ordered in a commanding whisper. He placed his hand on my shoulder. It was cold, and a shiver ran down my spine. It felt like my body would go limp. I fought to keep my balance as my knees nearly collapsed under my own weight.

Before he could say anything back to me, he withdrew his pale, slender hand and started to chuckle.

"It's not funny!" I complained. "It makes me feel I want to rip out my eyes and replace them with monkey balls…" My face was now flushed with anger; at least, that's what I told myself, "…or something!" I quickly added, out of fear of sounding stupid. Why? He was smiling at me, his kind dark eyes welcoming. I felt warmth around me, as if being embraced by his perfectly sculpted arms. I shook my head, half in frustration, and half in longing to hear his voice. "Will you please say something?" I said more calmly, finally giving in.

"You're so cute," he replied, his silky voice caressing my ears. He drew his hand up to my face, and traced a finger across my jaw line. My heart betrayed me in a series of thumps that Gomez and Morticia could have waltzed to. My eyes felt hot and stung with the threat of tears.

"Just…stop it, please," I begged.

"Why?" he asked, with velvety innocence.

"Because…I can't take it," I answered, and as my vision blurred, I was finally able to break away. I dashed, as fast as I could away from him. I couldn't stand the feeling any longer. It didn't seem like me, and yet he seemed to be drawing me to something…something I've always known…and always feared.


End file.
